


Sensitive

by Starrytickles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M/M, Other, Polyamory, This is a tickling fic, Tickling, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrytickles/pseuds/Starrytickles
Summary: Jared was not sensitive.No sire, not him. Not at all. What? Sensitive? He didn’t even know the meaning of the word.No, no, no.Jared also wasn’t a red, blushing mess. Of course not! He would never fall apart because a little tickling was going on in the other room.Nope.Jared was also a shit liar.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ! This is a tickle fic ! It is mostly just about tickling and nothing else. If the subject weirds you out then click away now.
> 
> But yeah, this is the first fanfiction I have written, so go easy on me. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic :)

Jared was not sensitive.  
  
No sire, not him. Not at all. What? Sensitive? He didn’t even know the meaning of the word.  
  
No, no, no.  
Jared also wasn’t a red, blushing mess. Of course not! He would never fall apart because a little tickling was going on in the other room.  
  
Nope.  
  
  
Jared was also a shit liar.

  
  
He pressed his back even further into the tiled walls of the bathroom, seemingly trying to melt into its surface. His red, hot ears were still picking up Evan’s wild laughter coming from the other room, and God did Jared wish it was him in Evan's shoes.  
  
What started this whole big mess was Evan, who had said something slightly sassy to Connor, surprising both Jared and Connor. Evan, being sassy? It was unheard of!  
  
Which of course meant Connor had to react, much to the disappointment of Jared. I mean, how many times did he sass the two boys, hoping for a reaction like that?  
  
The scene of Connor flying across the room and jumping on top of Evan played in his mind. Connor's hands moved quickly to Evan's stomach before he could even react, laughter pouring out of his mouth as his eyes opened wide with glee and-  
  
  
The room was quiet.  
  
Jared stood slowly and walked to the bathroom door, pressing his ear against the wood. The sound of Evans small, muffled giggles and the movie playing in the other room rang in his ears. They were done, thank God. Maybe now Jared could calm down and move on with his life and not focus on the fact that he wanted that to be him, God he really wanted it to be him please-  
  
  
_Knock, knock._  
  
  
“Hey, Jared, some other people have to pee. Can you hurry up in there?”  
  
Connors voice filtered through the room, breaking Jared from his thoughts.  
  
Shit, shit, _shitshitshit._  
  
His eyes flew to the mirror, and his red face stared back at him.  
  
“Uhhh, y-yeah, just a minute, Conman!”  
  
Shit. He stuttered.  
  
He practically leapt over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, hoping to cool himself down, but it only made him look even that more sweaty and gross.  
  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
  
“Jared, you okay in there?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah just peachy!”  
  
Wiping his face off, he strode over to the door, and in one swift motion grabbed the lock, flipped it, and swung it open. If he can’t get rid of his red ass face, might as well own it, right?  
  
“See, just fine!”  
  
Connor’s gaze went from his face, all the way down his body, and then back to his face. His eyes were squinted, as if he could see into Jared’s soul and could tell exactly what he was thinking. As if he could see Jared looking at his hands and imagining them on his body, dragging up and down his sides and oh God his face.  
  
He could tell Connor was about to question him, and he knew he would crumble and confess everything. So, Jared did what he did best and opened his large fucking mouth, striking a funny pose against the frame of the door.  
  
“Like what you see, Conman?”  
  
He threw a wink in there for good measure. Connor rolled his eyes and squeezed past Jared, pushing him gently out of the bathroom, then he proceeded to shut the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Jackpot.  
  
Now he just had to survive the rest of the evening.

 

  
Walking slowly back into the living room, Jared spotted Evan on the love seat. His hair was all messy and his face was a light red in color. His chest rose and fell slightly faster than normal, as if he was still recovering from a light jog.  
  
And his face.  
  
His eyes twinkled with joy, crinkling slightly in the corners as they normally do when he smiles. This smile was timid and small,a seemingly stuck on his face as his hand came up to attempt to fix his hair.  
  
As if Jared's red face couldn't get any darker. And here he thought he had himself slightly under control.  
  
God he wanted to make Evan smile like that all the time.  
  
And he wanted to smile like that all the time.  
  
And he also didn't want to be a hot mess.  
  
Quickly moving around the armrest on the large couch, Jared plopped himself in the middle of the couch and promptly shoved his face into his phone.  
  
What he was thinking he could accomplish by doing this, he didn't know. The phone barely hid anything, and of course stupid worrisome Evan would notice something was up because no normal person would come back from a ten minute trip to the bathroom avoiding any and all eye contact.  
  
Jared heard some shifting, footsteps, and then felt the couch dip to his right. Glancing over, he saw, of course, Evan's concerned face peering back at him.  
  
“Jared? Are… are you okay?”  
  
Something warm touched his arm and rubbed in a soothing manner. God, Evan was too good for him, too good for anybody. He made Jared's heart swell like nothing else, well except for Connor. And if the two  of them were being cute together? Jared's heart would practically burst with affection. Not that he would ever admit that, he had a reputation to uphold after all.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?”  
  
“Oh.. nothing I just. You seemed, anxious when you left and, and you were gone for awhile.” Evan leaned forward, trying to catch Jared's eyes as he pretended to be extremely interested in whatever news article he had clicked on.  
  
“I'm sorry just. Are you sure you're okay?”  
  
Jared sighed and jumped slightly as the couch dipped once again on his left.  
  
“What's going on?”  
  
Shit. He didn't even hear Connor leave the bathroom. He couldn't deal with this, he couldn't keep his mouth shut around both of them, he couldn't he couldn't, he couldn't.  
  
“I… I don't know! I'm just worried that. Something's wrong and…”  
  
“Ev, seriously I'm fine. Don't worry so much, got it?” Jared said, his tone coming out stronger than he wanted. Glancing over at Evan, he saw his face fall slightly, concern still very much present on his features.  
  
“Well, I agree with Evan. You don't seem fine,” Connor said, crossing his arms over his chest as if to say just tell us what's up already, idiot. You know we won't stop asking until you say.  
  
“I just. Got some shit on my mind, that's it. Now can we please just drop it.”  
  
“Not until you can look us in the eyes and say that.”  
  
So, Jared, being the oh-so-smart guy he was dropped his phone and looked at his two partners.  
  
And felt his face burn even more. He opened his mouth to protest, to be sassy and to say he was fine once again. They would all move on and Jared would keep his secret to himself, like he always has, letting it eat him up inside as he hoped maybe one day he could just say something and get it out.  
  
But instead, his secret came tumbling out, his mouth and vocal cords moving as if on their own, speaking before he could stop himself.  
  
“I just. Got embarrassed, that's it. It's fucking fine, peachy, okay?” With that, he dropped his gaze to his lap and played with his fingers, listening as Connor spoke up.  
  
“Embarrassed? About what? Did you like, see porn or something on your phone and have to go-?”  
  
Connor was cut off by Evan's light slap as he let out a small out a small laugh. Evan squinted his eyes in what was supposed to be a glare and muttered something about taking stuff seriously. Jared cleared his throat, effectively getting his two partners attention back.  
  
God he was actually going to say it!  
  
“No it was… um… fuck, it's too embarrassing to say just forget it.” Nevermind.  
He shook his head and leaned forwards even more, almost folding in half as he tried to escape the situation.  
  
“Jared, whatever it is, I promise we won't laugh. Or, or think you're weird or something. Because you aren't. And we love you and. Nothing will change that.”  
  
Jared looked to Evan, confidence and conviction shining in his eyes. He looked to his left to Connor, who nodded his head and gave him a small, encouraging smile.  
  
Jared sighed and relaxed, leaning back onto the couch as he looked between the two of them.  
  
“Fine, I'll say it. But I swear to God if either of you laugh.” He glared, then swallowed, trying to mask his fear as the next few words left his mouth.  
  
“Connor, what you were doing to Evan earlier, tic-... You know. I uh, I like that. So. Yeah.”  
  
It felt as if lava had poured down his face, God he was so warm. Humans shouldn't be allowed to get this warm, they really, really shouldn't.

He watched as Evan and Connor shared a look of confusion before Evan softly spoke, voicing both of their questions.  
  
“So you like… tickling? Is that right?”  
  
Jared was going to die.  
  
Jared did die.  
  
Holy Hell.

  
  
  
He couldn't find the words to say, in fact he wasn't even sure if he could speak. All he could do was dumbly nod and look down to his lap, praying they didn't think he was weird.  
  
His expression probably showed his emotions as anxiety flooded his system. He felt Evans hand brush against his bangs as Connor spoke.  
  
“Jared, that doesn't make you weird, you know that right? Hell, I think it's pretty cute.”  
  
Jared glanced up, looking like a puppy who had been kicked.  
  
“Really? You're not lying to me, are you Murphy?”  
  
“Nope,” was his simple response, popping the P as he spoke, “like I said. It's cute.”  
  
Jared flinched as he felt a finger poke his left side. When he glanced over, a fake glare on his face, he was met with Connor sticking his tongue out at him and another poke to the side.  
  
The blush on Jared's face only grew stronger as he flinched yet again, shoving Connor in the chest weakly, letting him know in his own way that this was okay. So, the poking continued, each one causing another giggle to form in his chest. Geez, if this was all it took to make him almost giggle, then what the Hell would legit tickling do to him?  
  
Jared was quickly brought back to his senses as he felt timid fingers prod into his right side, making him flinch back into Connor's waiting hand, which in turn caused him to move right, and thus the cycle continued.  
  
The dam holding back his giggles almost broke, almost, but Jared was strong! He was a man, he could handle-  
  
_Squeak!_  
  
The hands stopped as Jared froze in place. Evan had moved his hand up onto his belly, and one poke was all it took for him to squeak like a mouse. He heard as Connor broke into laughter and watched as Evan covered his mouth, trying to conceal his giggling.  
  
“Sh-shut up, you dicks!” Jared said, before quickly covering his bright red face, the heat from the embarrassment traveling down his neck.  
  
“Hehe, sorry Jared it's just. That was…” Evan was lost in giggles again as Connor finished his sentence, “It was cute, babe.”  
  
As Jared opened his mouth to protest, the words no it most certainly was not forming, he felt another poke to his belly.  
  
And another.  
  
And another.  
  
All of them coming from Evan freaking Hansen himself.  
  
Each poke brought a squeak from Jared, in between each squeak, giggles consumed him. Doing the only thing he could, he began to wiggle, his body trying to find a way out from the tickling, even though every fiber of his being willed him to stay.

  
  
He ended up with his back against Connor's chest, his legs wrapped around Evan. Evans onslaught of pokes slowly ramped up in intensity as he brought his other hand into the mix. Jared was so caught up in the fact that this was even happening to him that he failed to notice Connor's arms wrapping around his chest, holding him place. That was, until a particular poke sent what felt like lightning through his system. That, and he found he couldn't move as well as before. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Evan quickly straddled Jared's hips, effectively pinning his legs in place.  
  
Glaring up at Connor with no real venom in his eyes, Jared began to struggle once again, hard enough to show that he wasn't going to go without a fight, because he was Jared. Of course he wouldn't. But not too hard to where they would stop. Evan started to poke Jared's belly again, speaking with new found confidence as he did so.  
  
“I can't believe I forgot how, how ticklish you were, Jared”.  
  
Jared's glare moved to Evan now as he tried to speak past his giggling.  
  
“Shut uhuhuhup, Hahahahasen! Like you're ohohone to tahahalk!”  
  
Evan didn't respond, instead he began to transform the poking into real tickling. He started soft, scratching and dragging one finger all around Jared's belly. After a few moments, he added another and wiggled them around for a bit, then he added another, and another, until his one hand was spidering away at Jared's tummy. The other kept a steady pace with the poking, keeping Jared on his toes as he writhed beneath him.  
  
Jared had a rough idea of how ticklish he was. When he was younger, he and Evan would sometimes get into tickle fights, and sure while Evan was mostly on the receiving end, he would wind up getting tickled too. But this. This wasn't like anything he had felt before. This blew every conception he had ever had about his ticklishness out if the water. It felt like every nerve end on his stomach was lighting up, shooting messages to his brain, screaming and telling him to get away, get away, laugh, laugh, move, move.  
  
But another part of his brain relished in the sensations. Each prod, each poke, made this part of his brain grow louder and louder, drowning the constant screaming to move and to get away. As the screaming thoughts  began to slow down, his wiggling becoming more mellow, and Jared really began to enjoy the tickling.  
  
A new sensation roughly pulled him out of his head. He felt a scratching sensation in his neck, his shoulders immediately scrunching up as he slowly put together that no, Evan did not grow a third hand, but that Connor was, in fact, tickling his neck.  
  
The hands which he so longed for finally tickled and teased his skin, and good God he could see why Evan was losing his shit earlier. Connor really knew how to tickle a guy, probably due to all the experience he got as being an older brother. With each new stroke it felt as if Connor was turning the sensitivity up on his neck, each wiggle and spider drawing more and more giggles from his lungs.  
  
This, combined with Evans insistent stomach ticking, was a recipe for disaster. Or joy, if you were looking at it from Jared's perspective.  
  
Suddenly, Jared felt a pinch on his upper thigh. The sensation shocked him, both in the fact with that he wasn't expecting it, and in the fact that it tickled like all Hell. A near shriek like noise left his lips as both Connor and Evan pauses in their tickling, Evan chuckling and smiling gently down at Jared.  
  
"I forgot how.. how ticklish you were there, Jared".  
Jared wiggled underneath Evan in response, avoiding eye contact as he spoke up again,  
"I-I'm not that tic- sensitive, you dick! It just... Surprised me!"

Another pinch and shriek later and Jared was once again proven to be a liar.  Evan giggled softly and shifted around to get a better angle on his thighs, still facing Jared's face as he wanted to be able to see Jared smiling  and laughing. He then reached behind him blindly and squeezed up and down the skin that was there. Each touch sent jolts of electricity through Jared's body, and shot squeaky, screeching laughter out of his mouth.  
  
It couldn't get any worse than this, Jared foolishly thought. It was as if he forgot Connor was even there as he writhed, albeit weakly, in ticklish agony. Well, he forgot until he felt those devilish hands against his neck once again.

 

  
As the tickling continued, Evan now opting to spider his hands gently over the side of Jared's thighs and Connor now blowing small raspberries over his neck, causing him to squeak each God damned time, he felt his limbs begin to grow weaker and weaker. And as they grew weaker, that tickle loving side of his brain grew even louder, telling him to just stop struggling. Let it happen, you like it after all, why fight it. And so, with his brain and his limbs telling him to stop moving, he did. He allowed himself to melt backwards into Connor's chest, feeling the warmth seeping from Connor's chest. His arms and legs too became useless as they laid there still, the warmth he felt seeping all the way down his body.  
  
The ever observant Evan noticed the change in his partner, Connor not following close behind with his realization either. Evan full on stopped tickling, while Connor switched from raspberries and squeezing the skin around his neck to light, barely there, tickles. Giggles still seeped from his mouth, the feeling of squeezing and pinching and tickling still all around his body.

"Are, are you okay Jared?"

"Whahat do you mean? I'm finehe."

"Well I just, I mean, you kinda just-"

"You just stopped moving." Connor finished, speaking over Evan's stuttering and stammering. "You want us to stop? "

"Noho, it's fine, I'm fine, I uh. Ihehe can keep going." Jared felt that familiar blush spread across his face as he spoke, darting his eyes to the side in his embarrassment.

"If you're sure you're alright... We should probably, I don't know, come up with a word? So you can let us know if it gets too much."  
Evan nodded in agreement, and after a few moments of silence, Jared spoke up with a small smirk on his face.

"Ahaalright, how about acorn?"  
It was Evan's turn to blush, a small glare on his face.

"You, you shouldn't be teasing me while in, while you're in this position, Jar."  
  
And with that, the tickling began again. This time, Evan slipped his hands behind Jared, and pushed them up into his shirt.

"Wow, didn't know you were so deperateEHEHEH HOOHOHOLY, EVAHAHAHA" Jared dissolved into laughter as Evan raked his nails gently all the way down Jared's back, wiggling at the bottom, and then slowly bringing them back up to the top of Jared's back.

Connor chuckled at the scene, Evan leaning slightly forward as he smiled, giggling along with Jared's wild and loud laughter, the only part of his body moving was his head, shaking back and forth and he giggled and laughed himself to death.

 

Deciding it would be more fun to join in on the action, Connor leaned down, placing a kiss on Jared's head, and began to gently tickle his stomach. The reaction to additional hands was immediate. Jared arched his back, pushing up into Connor's hands, instantly making the tickling worse. He fell back down, back into Evan's torturous hands, and squealed. There wasn't any escape for him, and knowing this made everything tickle even more than before.  
The new form of laughter was snorting and squeaks, with wild laughter in between. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jared once again laid still and allowed the tickling to rack and destroy his brain, loving every moment and every stroke.  
  
"Hey, Ev, try tickling his thighs while I get his stomach."  
  
NOOOHOHONONO, EVAHAHAH, DOHOHOHNT!"  
  
Giggling, Evan said "Sorry, Jar..!" And slowly moved his hands around to the sides of his back. Crawling and scratching in a spider like manner, he went down Jared's sides and quickly scribbled them over his lower belly, shocking Jared so bad that he squeak and screamed in ticklish agony. He stayed there, tickling for a little bit, then began that spidery crawl once again down to his hips, scribbling over them for a small while too before he finally reached his destination. Resting his hands on top of Jared's thighs, Evan looked to his lover with glee glistening in his eyes.

"You, you ready Jarbear?"

Jared shook his head in response as he was laughing too hard to respond. But his eyes told a different story. You could see the excitement and joy radiating off of every ounce of Jared's body.  
So, now with this silent confirmation that he was indeed okay and ready to go, Evan moved his hands.  
  
He began pinching the top of his thighs, wiggling his fingers every once in awhile.  
And Jared lost his shit.  
  
He squealed the loudest squeal he had ever squealed, and dissolved into silent laughter, only to be broken by the occasional snort or squeak when someone hit a particularly bad spot.  
  
"I think we broke him, Ev. I mean, I can't seem to get him to laugh anymore! He won't even laugh when I do this-"  
Jared felt as Connor slipped his hands up his shirt, one hand digging into his upper belly while the other went to his lower belly. Both hands began to shake, then one would shake and vibrate while the other scribbled all over the top or bottom of his stomach, occasionally slipping into his belly button. In addition to this, Connor blew against Jared's neck. Not in a way that would cause a raspberry, no. Jared was so far in ticklishness that even the air moving across his neck was too much for him to bare, his head flopping to one side, then to the other, as Connor blew and blew, his hands never stopping.  
  
"Hehe, yeah I think he's, I think we definitely broke him, yeah. Maybe if I do this," Evan moved his hands to Jared's inner thighs, slightly pushing his legs apart to do so, and began pinching and scribbling as well, "he'll laugh?"  
  
And laugh he did, his whole body shaking with silent peals of joy as his most ticklish of places were attacked ruthlessly. God, it tickled so bad that he couldn't even think at this point, all his brain could think of doing was laughing, laughing, laughing. And while Jared did love this with every fiber of his being, the aches that came with laughing your ass off for a good thirty minutes became noticeable.

So, with what little energy he had left, Jared gathered enough air to laugh out the word, "AHAHAHCOHOHRN!" And the tickling immediately stopped. He felt Evan moving off of him, Connor gently stroking his hair as he continued to laugh, feeling phantom hands all over his body.  
  
"Ohohoh my gohohod, you guys ahahare such dihihicks.."  
"Awe, we love you too, Jar", Connor said in a sickly sweet voice, planting a big kiss right in his cheek. Tiredly Jared swatted at what he assumed was Connor's chest, unable to hide his small smile.  
  
"Jared, I brought you some, some water if you want it, I don't know if-", Evan began to trail off, watching as Jared opened his watery eyes and, with Connor's help, sat up a bit more so he could drink some of the cold water. Feeling a bit more refreshed, Jared said, "Thanks, Ev", and promptly laid back down, curling sideways onto Connor, his face pressing against his chest. He felt Connor sigh as he scratched his head a rubbed his back, mutter something about Jared being high maintenance, but Jared didn't care.  
  
He felt as someone, presumably Evan, moved his legs up, sliding underneath them and, with some struggling and with no help from Jared, he managed to wiggle into the cuddle pile, Jared laying on top of him, his side right in front of him. Gently and timidly, Evan ran his fingers up and down his side, pulling a couple of giggles from his lover, but no protests came. With some confidence, he kept going at a slow, soft pace.  
  
All was quiet, a stark difference from the loudness that came before. The TV lulled in the background as Jared focused on the feeling of his two partners around him, the warmth that they brought bringing forth a strong feeling of comfort and safety.  
  
He felt nothing but love for his partners. Not only for them listening to him, but for them to actually go through and wreck him to a million pieces, it was something else. It was special. And he hoped with all his might he wouldn't screw this up, God he really hoped he didn't. But here, between his two lovers embrace, the world outside seemingly disappearing as they enjoyed each others presence, love filling the room to the ceiling, he knew that everything would work out to be just fine.


End file.
